


Plan 'Bet Together'

by Pokimoko



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: All of them are big dorks, Aromantic Asexual Jughead Jones, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Betty has a plan, Elements of fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, I also am fond of beronica but alas I have not added that into this fic, I love bughead but this is not that, I'm a child at heart and I love these characters, Jughead-centric, Kevin and Joaquin shall be the gay ship in this fiction's fleet, Mild Romantic Element, Mild canon divergence, Mixture of influence from the Jughead comics and the show, My first A03 fanfic, No Smut, One of the most innocent fanfics you'll ever read, One-Sided Attraction, Riverdale Universe, This whole plot revolves around Jughead, Unrequited Love, Who is the true wing-man?, everyone is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokimoko/pseuds/Pokimoko
Summary: Jughead is many things. A lover of all things food, movies, reading and writing. But if one word could describe Jughead it would be 'anuptophiliac'- a lover of being single. Jughead just doesn't do romance. So when Betty hires him to be her wing-man, he couldn't be more surprised. He and Betty make a plan to win Archie, but is that all that is going on?A story of friendship in a story about love.





	1. You're My Only Hope

**Author's Note:**

> The summary makes this sound so light-hearted. Sure, it kind of is. But it's not all sunshine and rainbows. This is Riverdale. Everything has a shadow. This fic is a little divergent from the show, with Bughead not having been established and Jughead still living in the school. Yes, I know, I'm cruel. Don't worry, it's not because I want to hurt your 'feels'. I began this before Episode 7 and was too lazy to change all the plot points.
> 
> Hope you enjoy. This is just a casual project I've been doing. I guess I'm like Jughead in the sense that I just write all the time. And I really don't mind that. He is already in my favourite character list. Also, the terrible pun that is Plan Bet Together was all him. I may write the character but they control what happens. Don't blame me.
> 
> P.S. As this is AO3, there will be some Kevin/Joaquin in there to quench all your gay needs. I may don the Aro-Ace flag myself but I would be a horrible human if I denied such things. Besides, those two need more screen time together. If there will be no Beronica, then let the Joavin/Kequin ship sail. 
> 
> P.S.S Please disregard spelling mistakes. I'm my own editor. It's a hard knock life for us writers.
> 
> P.S.S.S I don't own these characters. Not one. 
> 
> And with that, we shall begin.

In the small, quaint diner that was Pop's Chocklit Shoppe, in the small, old-fashioned town that was Riverdale, Jughead dwelled in his favourite booth. He looked comfortable, something one wouldn’t often correlate with the perpetual outcast. Not to long ago, the diner was what he would call his home away from home. Now, Jughead wished he could say that, because you can’t say it if you don’t actually have a home. His other home away from home, the Twilight Drive-In, was gone, demolished like it was just spilt ink on a writer’s page and worth nothing to them. Jughead wasn’t ready to form another attachment to a place that wasn’t set in stone, scared to lose another home. He decided anyplace with food or a bed was as good a place as any.

His computer sat on his lap, despite the table provided. He held the laptop close as if it were a precious heirloom that he vowed to protect. Upon it's screen, a movie tinted black and white played out, the sounds produced only heard by Jughead, the sound channelling through earphones propped over his ever present beanie. He was thoroughly engaged, a spectre of a smile upon his face. He was so absorbed in the little world of the film that he did not notice the elegant tap of Mary Janes upon the floor, each tap closing in on him.

Jughead may not have not noticed the new presence straight away, but he had that sixth sense that all observant people naturally have: knowing when they themselves are being observed. His eyes flitted up, greeted by the blonde haired girl that was Elizabeth Cooper, also referred to as 'The Girl Next Door' and 'The Good Girl', but more often than not, just as ‘Betty’. 

Jughead nodded his head vaguely at her, acknowledging her arrival, before returning to watching his movie. Despite their friendship, Jughead treated her much the same as everyone else in regard to greeting. He saw her sit from out of the corner of his eye, her blond hair swaying to and fro like a belly dancer. He also noticed her distraught face, eyes drawn down, her mouth following a similar way. 

Jughead managed to remain watching his movie for about a minute before giving in to his curiosity. He avoided drama like the plague, but it did make for a good story, and so he allowed himself to become part of the one he knew was beginning to form. He raised his head to look at Betty, who was busy fiddling her thumbs. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. Betty’s head bobbed up, and Jughead again noticed her sad expression. He placed the laptop on the table, just to his side, and leaned forward.

“What’s it this time?” he said not unkindly, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Archie,” she muttered, after a moment of hesitation, as if self-conscious of the answer.

Jughead sighed, losing some interest, knowing this girl-unrequitedly-loves-oblivious-boy story to be hackneyed, and therefore unlikely to be of any use to him.  
“Isn’t it always?”

“I need your help, Juggie.”

He scoffed.  
“With Archie? You can’t be serious?”

Betty stared at him with a pleading gaze. Jughead realised she was absolutely serious. He began to chuckle, causing the girl adjacent to him to scowl. 

“Jughead, please, I need you to help me with this.”

“Yeah, I heard you the first time. But me, seriously? Of all people. Betts, I doubt I’m the best person for this. What about Veronica?”

Betty sighed disheartenedly.  
“I would’ve gone to her, but you know Archie more than she does. Besides, she may be a love expert, but she isn’t a great wing-man. The Spin-the-Bottle Incident being case in point. Juggie...you’re my only hope.”

Jughead canted his head, eyes crinkling minutely despite the lack of a smile, his amusement subtle.  
“Well, if you say it like, I guess I can try. Tell me of your mundane struggles, Leia.”

She smiled gratefully. Before she could begin though, Jughead raised a finger, captured up by a great idea, one bound to improve Betty’s dampened mood.  
“Wait one second.”

Betty’s eyebrows furrowed as she watched Jughead slide over to his laptop and begin typing away at the keys like a skilled pianist. Once he has accomplished his mission, he spun it around to face her. A small smile flitted on her face when she saw the image that Jughead had looked up. The ‘The Doctor is In’ sign from the Peanuts comics filled the screen, and beside the computer, Jughead adopted his best imitation of Lucy’s pose, his head resting on his hand, the other arm brushing against the elbow.

“So blockhead, what’s up? Boy troubles?”

Betty nodded solemnly, though a hint of a smile still remained.  
“You have no idea.”


	2. What is Love?

“So, let me get this straight. You saw Archie kiss some random girl and you’re now depressed about it, given your feelings about him and his lack of reciprocation. Well, nothing new there. And now you want me to help you win him over because he should be with you. Okay. I feel like I got all the points. Or am I mixing it up with what happened all the other times? ‘Cause, correct me if I’m wrong, by all means.”

Betty tapped her wrist, frowning as she did so.  
“When you put it that way, you make me sound so desperate.”

“Sorry, Betts, but you kinda are. Archie too. You both are so desperate to have someone that you blind yourselves to everybody else who could ever love and be loved by you. You need to widen your focus,” he sighed, before continuing, “You can either have a shallow lake or a deep pond. Betty, I wish I could tell you ‘go for it. He’s your soulmate’, but I can’t. Archie and you share the trait of loving the wrong people too much, or each other at the wrong times. I just don’t know how I can help you with that...I’m sorry...I just don’t know....”

A look of resignation was upon Betty's face, and Jughead trailed off. He didn’t get this lovey-dovey stuff, so why try and explain it. He would do more harm than good. Jughead wished he could, truly, for his lack of wanting such things caused him to be even more of an outcast. He watched his friends pair off, break up, reconnect and fall apart again and again. It was liking watching a sport, something he also had disinterest in. He supported them in victory and defeat, rooted for them in each match, but in the end, he was on the sidelines, a spectator alone on the bleachers. To have one of the players to ask for his help was surprising. It was, to use a different metaphor, like a scientist asking a child to cure cancer. But Jughead, no matter his inexperience, would never pass the chance to help a friend, his loyal nature not allowing him to do otherwise.

“So,” Jughead murmured,” what do you want me to do?”

“You’re actually going to help me?” Betty exclaimed, baffled.

“What kind of person would I be if I didn’t.”

Betty beamed liked the sun.  
“Oh, thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah. But you owe me a ton of burgers.”

“Oh, yeah, of course.”

Jughead let an actual smile tug at his lips. Maybe this would work out for him. With his current situation, he would do anything to have a steady supply of food. He didn’t want Betty’s sympathy though, so he knew he would have to make it look like this bargain was based only on his love of food, not his lack of it. 

“Okay. Deal. So, what do you want to me to do exactly?”

Betty bit her lip.  
“Umm, I don’t know actually…..”

Jughead gave her a judging look before proceeding.  
“Well, then, you and I need to make a plan.”

“Yeah, “ she agreed rather quickly, “That sounds good. Can we go to your house to do it though? I don’t want Archie to show up while we’re planning. That’d be awkward.”

Jughead kept his face still as fear flooded his body, his chest tightening at her words. He managed to keep his voice steady as he spoke, smothering his dark emotions with an insouciant tone.  
“Nah. Your house is closer. We can head there.”

Betty smiled enthusiastically.  
“Okay. Let’s go.”


	3. The Big Three

When the next day’s sun rose, so did Jughead. It was early, but for the first time in a long time, he woke upon a comfortable mattress, a comforter wrapped around him tightly. Despite this, he was tired, having stayed up past midnight planning with Betty. The late hour at which they had ended their planning session had led Betty to ask him to stay over for the night. Jughead readily agreed, thankful to have a reprieve from sleeping in the harsh world that lay outside. Riverdale never used to unsettle Jughead, but it’s fog hid deeper secrets than it once did, and he no longer trusted it.

He got prepared for school, grateful for the fact that he had this opportunity for good food and a warm shower. He was also happy that Betty’s parents were working; they weren’t exactly people he wanted to spend time with. So, as it was, Betty and Jughead spent breakfast alone together.

At first they ate quietly, polite as they munched on the bland cereal, the raven-haired boy lost in his thoughts. This silent companionship remained until Betty sneezed suddenly, startling Jughead from his reverie. He scowled, upset that his daydream about serpents and pirates had been interrupted. She smiled sheepishly.  
“Sorry. Allergies.”

He nodded, continuing to eat his bowl of cereal. Betty looked awkward as she persisted in pursuing a conversation with him.  
“So, how’d you sleep?”

He shrugged, making a small sound at the back of his throat in a uncommitted attempt to say ‘meh’. Betty looked displeased by Jughead’s social incompetence.   
“Juggie….”

He looked to her, seeing the grumpy look in her eyes. No matter how gentle and good Betty was, Jughead still didn’t like to make her angry. He knew that a darkness lay beneath her sunny surface. Jughead swallowed his mouthful.  
“Yes?”

Betty’s smile returned, and she continued the conversation.  
“I was just wondering if you’re ready for Phase One today?”

Jughead rolled his eyes.  
“Like I could forget. Has anyone ever told you are meticulous? ‘Cause you are. Very much so. I think you literally got every single possibility that could occur written down.”

Betty looked unperturbed by the curt statement.  
“Well, I like being organised.”

“And here I thought you were a rebellious troublemaker,” he replied sarcastically.

Betty giggled coyly before she resumed eating her breakfast. Jughead smiled at her reaction. Soon, the two were walking to Riverdale High, side by side, following the concrete path. Jughead, sentimental person that he was, felt nostalgia bloom in his chest. He remembered when he was younger how he would walk with Betty and Archie to school. Everyday they did it, until Jughead moved, his father’s financial struggles causing the action to occur. He didn’t tell his friends that however, telling them he moved because his dad and mum wanted a house closer to Sweetwater River. This was partially true; his mother Gladys always loved the tranquillity of the river, it’s water a gentle rhythm so adored by her. Now that she was gone, and the river was stained by Jason Blossom’s death, Jughead no longer shared her love for it. It was a terrible reminder of what he once had.

“Hey, wait!”

Jughead froze when he heard Archie call after him and Betty. He turned slowly, seeing the red haired boy chase after them. Betty waited, so Jughead did as well. Not too so after, Archie was walking beside them, the trio’s steps not in sync yet still making a lovely beat, like a drum in a jazz song. Archie and Betty began to talk, leaving Jughead to walk silently beside them. He was used to being a third wheel, so he wasn’t too affected by the arrangement. Just before they reached the school, Jughead noticed Archie and Betty glancing in his direction, a conversation unheard by him seeming to be the reason. He gave them a confused look, but by then they had returned to their quiet conversation. Jughead shook it off. People were weird. It wasn’t a new revelation.

Classes passed, each as dull as always. Jughead was that kind of student who never listened yet somehow always passed the class, much to the confusion of his peers and teachers. Due to this, they never really bothered him, allowing him to do whatever he pleased, as long as he didn’t disrupt the others. The class before lunch was Biology, and whilst the others wrote about mitochondria and chloroplasts, Jughead typed on his computer. He wasn’t writing his story, instead typing up the plan he and Betty had made last night, though in a much more compact form. In a sense, he was studying, memorising the details of it. By the end of the period, the screen was filled with the Arial sentences of what he had dubbed ‘Plan Bet Together’, much to the chagrin of Betty when he had said it the night before. The first line read simply:

'Phase One: Get Archie to go on a date with Betty.'

Yeah, simple, Jughead thought glumly. Betty was his best friend, but having to speak about her in a way that would make her seem datable to Archie was going to be difficult. He sighed. The burgers would hopefully be worth it in the end.


	4. Phase One

The bell rung, and Jughead cleared up his belongings. He wandered slowly to the place where his friends hanged out, head filled with ideas on how to go about Phase One. He recalled some of Betty’s notes about it in her plan. Thorough as it was. Some came to mind, and so he locked them down, making sure to use them.

He sat down at the table, the first. He breathed in the solitude, basking in the excellence of this fleeting silence. To Jughead, isolation was like a medicinal drug. In small doses, it was good, beneficial. Too much and it could be detrimental, a remedy made toxic. He knew he had been on the verge of an overdose, close to being an outcast amongst outcasts, a king of a no man’s land. But, fortunately, a few words of forgiveness and acceptance had rid the toxin of loneliness from his system, and he once more had his friends to keep him well.

Jughead flinched in surprise when he realised Kevin had arrived. He and Kevin weren’t exactly close, so he was surprised when Kevin addressed him.  
“Hey, Jughead. What’s up?”

Jughead searched the other boy, looking for the reason that he wanted to talk. All he could find was a strange, pursed smile, one that Jughead read as ‘I know something you don’t’. Jughead, ever the sleuth, began to question Kevin.  
“What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” Kevin retorted without hesitation. Jughead’s suspicion grew and he narrowed his eyes.  
“Kevin. Tell me.”

Kevin looked away, pretending not to have heard, tapping the table with his fingers like it was a piano, the sung lost to their ears. Before Jughead could try to get an actual answer, Kevin spoke up, dramatically, clearly trying to change the subject.

“Oh, here they come!”

Jughead accidentally followed Kevin’s eyes, berating himself as he did, knowing that was what Kevin wanted. He saw Archie, donned in his varsity jacket, a piece of clothing that was as perdurable as Jughead’s beanie, and beside him, Veronica and Betty. They were all laughing, a joke Jughead would never hear in context. When they reached the table, only the leftovers of their amusement remained. Betty sat beside Jughead whilst Archie sat parallel to them, Veronica and Kevin at his side. Archie waved at Jughead, smiling brightly, as did Veronica. Jughead just looked at them, perplexed. Was it just him or was everyone acting weird today? The others began to converse as he and Betty sat in silence.

Betty nudged him without warning. Jughead started at the touch, withdrawing with surprise. He felt bad when he saw a flash of hurt flicker across her face. He sagged, conveying a silent sorry. After a moment, she shrugged, a ‘don’t worry about it’ in their wordless conversation. Then, she looked between him and Archie, telling him to initiate Phase One with that subtle movement. He nodded.

“Sooo,” he drawled, loudly so Archie could hear him clearly, “I heard you got some coupons to that new fancy restaurant that opened…”

Betty nodded, a small smile accompanying it as she glanced at Archie.  
“Yeah. I got two actually. But, sadly, I have no one to go with….”

Jughead frowned exaggeratedly, embracing his dramatic flair.  
“Oh, that is a shame. You’re such a great person. I can’t believe no one wants to go with you.”

Betty sighed expertly, again her eyes flickering to Archie, as if impeaching him. He shared eye contact with her, squinting his eyes, before jumping as if bitten.  
“Oh! Yeah, that’s sucks Betty. I wish I could go with you but I’m going to be busy.” The words following the exclamation sounded insincere, like Archie didn’t think it was too terrible. Jughead looked to see if Betty was hurt by Archie’s tone, but she seemed nonchalant, her eyes on Jughead. Jughead looked to Archie, annoyed on Betty’s behalf.

“Dude, you don’t even know what day it is she wants to go. How can you say you're busy without even knowing that?”

Archie looked taken aback, but didn’t argue against the logic.  
“I’m sorry. I’ve just got a lot on my plate.”

Jughead scowled bitterly.  
“Oh, like the rest of us don’t.”

Archie eyes widened, then went downcast, avoiding Jughead’s dark glare.  
“I’m sorry, really.”

Jughead wasn’t going to continue the argument, realising his friend was being truly apologetic, but Betty jumped in like she thought it would.  
“Jughead, it’s alright. That’s okay Archie. I’ll take someone else.”

Archie looked back up, a sheepish smile, eyes glancing at Jughead. The raven haired boy sighed. He had been mean to his friend and Phase One had failed without ever really having liftoff. It wasn’t his greatest achievement. Now, he’d have to find a date for Betty so they could do Phase Two: Have Betty go on a date to make Archie jealous. It wasn’t Jughead's idea, but he knew it was likely to work on Archie, who often only realised he loved something once it was gone. Jughead was going through the list of boys that Betty had written down for Phase Two when said girl piped up.  
“Hey. Jughead, if your not busy tomorrow, do you want to go?”

Jughead turned to her, eyes wide, wondering if he had misheard.  
“Sorry?...” he mumbled, too startled to speak coherently.

Betty smiled fondly.  
“Do you want to go with me to the restaurant, seeing as Archie can’t?”

The others were all silent, watching him with steady, expecting gazes. Jughead felt lost for words. This wasn’t what Betty had planned, an option she herself hadn’t written down. Jughead was just the wing-man. Oh God, he thought, this is what wing-men do, isn’t it? They’re the bait that hooks the fish in. Jughead scolded himself. He should’ve realised this would be a possibility. He escaped the confines of his mind and returned to the external world, realising that he had been silent for too long. He thought of how many burgers he would get in the end and it motivated him to answer.

“...Sure.”


	5. The Road Not Travelled and The One We Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter, the posting of chapters will be whenever I've written it. The first five chapters were pre-written. So, now you're going to wait. I would say suckers, but I'm the one who actually has to write the chapters. I wish I could just read what I write without writing it. Don't we all, I hear you probably say.
> 
> Well, onto the chapter.

The bell rang out hours after that single word answer, signalling the end of the school day. Jughead walked with Betty and Archie once more. He had left a few of his belongings at Betty’s, and she had invited him to come round and get them. Though it was only a few of his belongings, the items were still a significant part of what he now owned. Most of his belongings were in his hiking bag, which was tucked in the corner of the janitor’s closet at the high school, hidden away from all prying eyes. Jughead thought with underlying sourness how he was now living under a staircase, making him a honorary Harry Potter. Unfortunately, no magic wand was included in the package. If it did, he would use it to make everything how it once was.

He wished solemnly that he had never moved. His old tree-house flickered in his mind, the place a symbol of his childhood. Even though it was run down, even back then, it held him, as well as Betty and Archie, safely. He wished that the tree-house had remained a part of his life, the place where the strings that had connected them had overlapped. Now, though the tree-house was no longer the tie that kept them together, here he was, still intertwined with them, walking to their houses, neither of which sat high up in a tree. It made sense. As children, the sky was the limit, the tree-house a gateway to infinity and joy. Now, the houses were settled upon the ground, safe and comforting in this terrible, cruel world. Jughead thought maybe that was why he could see the world for what it was, because he had no home to protect him, to blind him for the truth. No matter how satisfying the truth is, ignorance is bliss, and Jughead wished for that most of all.

Jughead shook himself out of his thoughts, knowing that whenever he got trapped in the dark confines of his mind that he ignored what little happiness remained in the outside world. And that happiness came in the form of his two best friends and burgers, but at the moment there were none so he’d have to settle for the former. The three of them walked slowly, as if savouring this rare thing. Archie and Betty did this everyday, and yet they seemed like it was something new, laughing at random things that sprouted up in their conversation. Jughead tried to trail behind, to leave them to it, knowing this would help with ‘The Plan’. but Betty and Archie seemed persistent to keep him close to them. Jughead couldn’t figure out why. He was better at inspecting things from a distance, not up close. Jughead saw it as one of his biggest flaws, and the major reason he was merely an observer, not a partaker.

But then again, he always liked watching people, seeing their day to day stories unfolding. He listened to his two friends tell theirs, speaking of the day that soon would have it's page turned, the next to be read. Though he was yet to read it, Jughead was already anxious about it. Because he knew what it would say: Betty and Jughead go on a date. He never really thought about that ever being a plot-line of his life. Well, not any time soon. Even if this was to be a fake date, it was still one all the same. What does one even do on a fake date? Jughead looked at Betty, wondering if he should ask. He realised that he couldn’t exactly use the term ‘fake date’ whilst Archie was around, so he did the second best thing.

“Ah, Betty….,” he began awkwardly. She turned her head to face him. Archie watched on silently. Jughead stumbled on his words, having no idea how to go about this. His usual eloquence failed him, and he had to search for the right words, which was like trying to find a drop of blood in the ocean. His audience gave him bemused smiles until he finally found what to say, managing to avoid using the word ‘date’ all together.

“What exactly are we going to be doing tomorrow? At the restaurant?”

Archie looked to Betty, a strange glint in his eyes that Jughead couldn’t identify. Betty was smiling, unaware of the red haired boy’s expression.  
“What would you like to do, Jughead?”

Jughead wished he could glare at her. That was what he was asking her. It was her plan. She was making it hard to be a wing-man. He decided now was a great time to remind her of their deal, though not explicitly, given the object of her affection being right there.

“Well, if they have burgers there, I would love to have them, Betts.” He stressed the word 'burgers', hoping she would catch his meaning. 

 

"Yeah...I guess they would," she said uncertainly, before continuing with more enthusiasm, completely unaware of his double entente. “But, even if they don’t, I’m pretty sure they’ll have food.”

Jughead frowned., deciding to remind her later, a different problem now bothering him.  
"We don't have to pay twenty dollars for a single fry, do we? 'Cause quality is great, but quantity is just as important. "

Betty and Archie smiled with amusement.  
"It's almost like you're going with the food and not Betty on your date tomorrow, Jughead," the redhead commented jokingly. 

Jughead saw an opportunity arise to help with Plan Bet Together.  
"Arch, are you jealous?"

Archie blanched.  
"What?! I'm-I’m not. No..."

"You don't sound so sure about that," Jughead replied jokingly.

Archie lacked Jughead's rapid fire wit, and so just opened and shut his mouth like a fish as he tried to find a response. Jughead let out a chuckle, and Betty laughed with him. Archie looked on with mock grumpiness, imitating a unhappy kid.  
"You guys are mean."

The three laughed together, like the children they used to be. Jughead was beginning to understand how Betty and Archie still enjoyed walking this same path. It wasn't the scenery that was special; it was the people who walked it. 

They soon had reached their respective houses. The buildings were like siblings, side by side. Archie said his farewells, walking to the one on the right, leaving Betty and Jughead to wander to the one on the left, walking up it's steps together. 

Jughead looked out to the adjacent house in which Archie now resided before his eyes returned to Betty.  
"So, you think it's working?"

Betty was busy fiddling with her keys, her reply distracted.  
"What's working?"

"Plan Bet Together. Do you think it's working?"

Betty paused, the tinkle of keys fading and replacing it with silence. She looked thoughtful, her eyes floating over to Archie's house. Jughead watched her look at the house, expecting an imminent reply to occur. But seconds passed, and the silence lingered. Jughead furrowed his eyebrows when he noticed she seemed to be having a silent conversation, her eyes expressive. Jughead turned to look at the house, noticing a flash of movement in the window to Archie’s room, like someone jumping to hide. Jughead didn’t have to be a detective to know that it was Archie. He chuckled softly, swivelling his head to face Betty, who now had a blush tinged on her cheeks. Jughead smirked.  
“I think that answers my question.”

Jughead headed inside, Betty following after him. He spoke out to her without facing her.  
“I’m just going to collect my stuff and then I shall be gone.”

“Right now? But you just got here.”

Jughead turned around to see her little pout. His eyebrow quirked up.  
“Do you really want your mother berating you about my presence? I doubt she’d be a huge fan of me. I think I’m a little too Holden Caulfield slash Todd Anderson slash any character your mum would ever hate for her liking. Best to be on my way before I have to sail the troubled waters that is your horrible mother. Ah, no offense, Betty.”

“Trust me, there is none taken.”  
“Then you’ll understand why I’m not making myself at home.”

Jughead went to go up the stairs, but Betty grabbed his hand, preventing him from moving forward. He flinched at her grasp, but didn’t recoil, both scared to hurt her feelings if he did, and unable to due to her surprisingly strong grip. He looked at her questioningly. Her hand dropped slowly, an unreadable expression on her face. She broke eye contact, looking to the clock.  
“You know….my mum and dad don’t come home till late on Thursdays. So, if you want, you could stay for a bit. We could plan.”

Jughead frowned in confusion.  
“But we already did. The plan is pretty much a university essay at this point.”

“For tomorrow, I mean,” she amended. “We need to figure out how to make Archie jealous, more so than he is now. We need him to witness the date somehow.”

A crescent moon smile formed on Jughead’s face.  
“You are more evil than you let on, Betty Cooper.”

“Well, when you grow up with parents like mine, you tend to inherit some things,” Betty said nonchalantly.

Is that a good thing? Jughead didn’t say it, knowing he wouldn’t be able to say it in his usual bitter, cynical tone. He said instead:  
“Well, come on, Jean Gray. Let’s plan a date.”


	6. A Lonely King Behind A White Wall

_Jughead was in a room. Pinks, purples, posters and pictures were throughout it’s prissy interior. But if any ‘p’ word could describe it best, it would be ‘perfect’. Everything was as it should be, nothing in a place it shouldn’t._

_A full-length mirror sat in the corner, and the reflection showed him, sitting upon a bed, smiling. His usual attire was replaced by Archie’s, the oversized varsity jacket covering his frame. The ‘R’ was replaced by an ‘S’, the only incongruent detail of the costume. Jughead frowned, but the reflection remained smiling._

_A hand touched his shoulder, and Jughead jumped off of the bed, startled. The reflection hadn’t warned him that a person was behind him. He turned, seeing Betty sitting on the mattress, an artificial smile plastered on her face. Jughead realised the room he was in was her’s. Betty tilted her head, watching him strangely._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing’s wrong,” his mouth said without his permission, the voice it produced scared and fragile._

_Betty rose, and trotted towards him. He retreated, and she frowned._   
_“Then why do you shy away?”_   
_Jughead shivered, feeling a need to run, but not understanding why. It was Betty; he shouldn’t feel this fear towards her. Her hand reached up for his face, and he continued to back away. His effort to escape was prohibited when he reached the window. Her hand found his face. Jughead flinched, and gasped when it began to burn._

_“Betty, stop, please. It hurts.”_

_Betty canted her head, a perplexed look on her face._   
_“It shouldn’t hurt.”_

_Jughead tried to brush her hand away, but it was firmly placed on his cheek. She began to look annoyed._   
_“It’s just my hand, Archie. Get over it.”_

_Jughead shook his head minutely._   
_“I’m not Archie.”_

_Betty smiled bemusedly._   
_“Yes you are. What are you talking about?”_

_Her unnatural state remained fixated on him. Jughead was whimpering quietly at the pain the burning was causing. He pushed Betty away instinctively, and she fell to the ground. Jughead recoiled when he saw her hurt expression._   
_“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.”_

_Betty lip was trembling._   
_“Don’t you love me, Archie?”_

_Jughead watched in horror as fire sprung up around Betty, the fire eating at the floor. This wasn’t real, he realised. It was a dream. He looked down at the blond haired girl, tears trailing down her cheeks. She wasn’t real either. He let out a breath, and frowned sadly at the figment of Betty._   
_“I’m not Archie. And you’re not Betty.”_

_She paused in her sobbing, and sighed dramatically. Her hurt expression vanished, and she pushed herself up, wiping away the tears as she did. She stood at full height, and a dark expression appeared on her face, the fire darkening the shadows upon her face._   
_“No, I guess I’m not.”_

_A wolfish smile appeared on her face, and she raised her hand. Jughead felt the floor escaped him as he flew backwards into the window. It shattered as he hit it, and he fell through the frame. Gravity pushed him down and he landed heavily on the ground, the window now high above. Pain worst than the burning gripped him. The Betty doppelganger leaned on the windowsill, unperturbed by the glass shards that remained, like a aberrant version of Rapunzel. Her voice carried down, insouciant and vile, her mocking tone unlike Jughead had ever heard from her real-life counterpart._   
_“So scared to hurt others that you end up hurting yourself. You should know better.”_

_Jughead breath escaped him as he watched Betty rip out her heart. She studied it with disinterest, like it was of no importance to her, and then held the beating organ out of the window. The blood dripped down on Jughead’s skin, each drop cold as ice. Jughead felt sick at the sight, and tried to escape from the falling blood. Betty watched him with a twisted grin before she dropped the heart. It hit Jughead like a rock, blood splattering violently across his clothes, the ‘S’ now painted red._

_The last thing he heard as the world faded was the rotten voice of the twisted figment of Betty._   
_“Now neither of us have a heart to call our own.”_

Beep! Beep! Beep! Jughead’s alarm rung out like comic book sound effect, ridding the nightmare from his mind. Jughead groaned irritably into his pillow, the remnants of the dream lingering in his mind, like the aftertaste of a poison apple. He would be lying if he said that was the first dream of that kind. His dreams were often riddled with darkness, never as pleasant as they first appeared. His dreams were like Riverdale in that aspect. Jughead chuckled bitterly as he pushed himself up, rubbing at his eyes. He reached for this phone groggily, switching the alarm off. The time read 5:45, and the brightness of the screen lit up the small, white room in which Jughead dwelled.

The school halls, empty as they should never be, lay outside the door. Jughead sat on his mattress, enjoying the simple quiet. Soon, the school would be loud and filled to the brim with teenagers and teachers alike. Betty would be within the mass of people. He shook his head to clear out the visions of the Dark Betty. He didn't want to confuse his dream’s phantom with the true one. Betty was and would never be like that. With Betty in mind, Jughead wondered if she realised he had walked the opposite direction of Sweetwater River when he left the night before. Was she suspicious of his home situation? Jughead wasn’t sure if he would be happy if she was. A part of him wished his friends would figure it out, but another part was thankful that they hadn’t, fearful of the pity that would ensue. Jughead sighed, ignoring his inner turmoil for now, and prepared himself for school.

Classes passed, as they always did, until lunch came around. This time round, Jughead was late to arrive at the table. He could see it from where he was, seeing Veronica facing away towards Kevin. Betty and Archie were absent. As Jughead approached, he heard Veronica’s voice, frowning at the conversation that was being spoken.

“So, he’s never been on a date before,” she said in disbelieving tone.  
“No,” Kevin replied simply.  
“Like, with no one ever? Not even with a boy?”  
“Nope. No one. He has been asked before but he always turned them down. He is the true lone wolf.”

Jughead came into their line of sight, and stopped behind Veronica. She obviously didn’t see Kevin shushing her frantically, because she continued talking  
“Wow. I’ve never heard of anyone who didn’t go on dates. That is so weird.”

She paused, obviously realising what Kevin had been trying to tell her, turning slowly. She gasped when she saw Jughead scowling at her.

“Don’t mind me, Veronica, but please, accept my apology for not living up to your standards,” he uttered with bitter sarcasm.

Veronica looked horrified.  
“Oh my gosh. I didn’t mean it like that, really. I’m so sorry, Jughead.”

He analysed the dismayed faces of both her and Kevin, seeing the sincerity. He knew it had been casual banter, probably sparked by his ‘date’ with Betty tonight, but the fact that they were so perplexed with his lack of love life annoyed him. Why did they care? If anyone didn’t understand, it was Jughead. Why was being in a relationship so important? He let out a breath.  
“It’s fine.”

He sat down beside Veronica, wanting to resolutely ignore her and Kevin till Betty and Archie arrived, still vexed by their conversation. Unfortunately, Veronica had other ideas.  
“Jughead, I don’t want to cross a line, but can I ask why?”

He glowered at her, and she made a pouty face. He rubbed his face tiredly.  
“Why is this such a big issue?”

Kevin leaned forward, head resting on his hands.  
“I’ve always wondered myself. You’re a good looking guy; anyone would go out with you. ”

Jughead shrugged, deciding on the easy way out.  
“Food always seemed a better companion in my opinion.”

Veronica didn’t waver, staring him down, obviously unhappy with his answer. Kevin imitated her, but his stare was weak in comparison. Jughead wished he had left when he had the chance. Veronica leaned towards him, and Jughead shuffled away, but she continued, obviously having perfected the tactic of ‘getting in someone's face’. Jughead figured that unless he told her she wouldn’t let up, knowing from his limited knowledge of her that she was incredibly stubborn, and wouldn’t take no for an answer.

“I just don’t like people that way, okay! Are you happy?” he barked irritably. After a moment of silence, Kevin and Veronica both let out an drawn out ‘oh’.

“Yeah, that makes sense. Why didn’t you just tell us that in the first place?” Kevin commented casually.

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. That wasn’t the response he was expecting. They seemed unfazed. Jughead was about to ask about their reactions but Kevin spoke, a frown on his face.  
“You should tell Betty.”

Jughead paused at that.  
“Why?”

Kevin looked torn. Whatever he wanted to say was something he couldn’t. Before he could explain, Archie and Betty arrived, the tail end of a conversation arriving with them.

“By the way, did you give my dad coupons for that restaurant? Because he’s making me go tonight. He said, and I quote, ‘Archie, you never pass up free food. Never’.”

“Why would you think that? He got them in the mail.”

Archie smile fondly.  
“The fact that you know that is all the proof I need.”

Betty bit her lip.  
“Well, I might of had some part in it.”

She snuck a wink with Jughead. He smiled subtly. Before he had left the night before, he and Betty had got more of the coupons and hid them in the Andrews’ postbox. Where Betty was getting all these coupons, Jughead had no idea. Betty produced two more of them now, holding them out to Kevin.

“You want these? Maybe you and Joaquin can go on a date.”

Kevin, who seemed lost in thought, took one sight at them and snatched them up.  
“Yesss. You are a wonderful human being.”

The group talked until lunch ended. Kevin seemed quiet for most of it, which was unusual for him, and left without explaining why. Jughead didn’t see him afterwards, so he couldn’t ask. When the bell rang for the end of the day, they all left, to return to their homes, to their family, to their life. All but Jughead, who remained in the school, returning to his small sanctuary once the rabble had left. The janitor closet welcomed his return with silence, and Jughead greeted it in the same fashion. He dabbled away on his novel for a while, awaiting 7 o’clock, at which point Phase 2 would begin.

At 6:30, he closed his laptop and headed to his hiking bag, looking for tuxedo for his ‘date’ tonight. It was hidden deep underneath his belongings, a piece of clothing not often used and therefore forgotten in favour of his usual attire. When he found it, he laid it out on his bed, eyeing it with disinterest. Tuxedos were made to show off, to attract attention, to tell the world of your superiority. Jughead despised all these things. He stared down at it, wondering if it was acceptable to ditch the social norms and just show up in his usual attire. Some small part of his brain that cared about society’s expectations said no, but he didn’t usually listen to that part of him anymore.

He threw the suit aside and returned to his bag in search of the nicest, yet most distinctly ‘Jughead’ clothes he could find. He brushed his hair into a neat style, still leaving it similar to how it usually was. Finally, he placed his beanie back onto his head, coronating himself once more with the woollen crown. Jughead, Sovereign of the Janitor Closet Kingdom, was ready for his date.

And as he left the school, he brooded sourly over how he needed a better title.


	7. The Fume of Sighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for you lovely comment, Forkghosts.  
> I hope this is an okay chapter and that you enjoy it.

Jughead arrived out the front of the restaurant, and was immediately disappointed. The outside presented itself as quite beautiful, the building made to look old fashioned, but through the windows, Jughead could see it's true self. It screamed 'romantic', with rose filled vases placed on each and every table, the lighting dimmed to an almost ridiculous level, and a fountain sitting as the centre piece of the room. Jughead cringed at the absurd design. How was a person by themselves or with a friend or family member supposed to enjoy the restaurant's food if it kept reminding them that they should be here with their 'significant other'? Jughead didn't understand how single minded some people were. 

A tap on his shoulder startled him from his bitter musings. He swivelled around to face the perpetrator, a prepared glare awaiting them. It was Archie, who had a guilty look on his face.  
"Sorry, man. Didn't mean to scare you."

Jughead softened.  
"It's fine. But next time just speak. Where's your dad?"

Archie jabbed his thumb behind him.  
"Just in the car."  
He looked past Jughead into the restaurant, and scrunched up his features in mild disgust.  
"This looks....overly romantic."

"Yes. Excellent setting for your date with your dad," Jughead deadpanned.

Archie scowled.  
"Dude, that's not funny."

Jughead shrugged.  
"It takes a certain type of person to understand my sense of humour. "

Archie nodded, about to speak, before Fred's footsteps interrupted him. Fred smiled at Jughead kindly.  
"Hey, Jughead. Are you here to join us?"

Jughead shook his head, though the offer did tempt him.  
"Sorry, Mr Andrews. I've already got plans with Betty."

“Ah,” Fred nodded, before frowning. “Wait, on a date?”  
Jughead rubbed the back of his neck in discomfort.  
“...Yeah.”

Fred blinked in surprise, opening his mouth before quickly shutting it. He nodded once more, obviously lacking the right thing to say. Jughead always found it funny how alike Fred and Archie were sometimes. Archie looked over Jughead’s shoulder and jolted like he had been hit by lightning. Jughead turned around to see what had caught his attention, and smiled fondly when he saw that it was Betty, all dressed up. She was wearing a pale pink dress, with a thin black belt around the waist, as which point the dress fanned out. Her hair was out, loose curls framing her face. She brushed it to the side, a coy smile upon her face.

Jughead looked to Archie, who’s eyes were gliding across Betty, taking her in, a hint of a blush on his cheeks. Jughead would have to applaud Betty later for thinking of dressing up. That was an idea for Phase 2 that he hadn’t thought of. She stopped before Jughead and Archie, looking between the two.

“You look nice, Betty,” Jughead said, and not because he had to, but because he wanted to. He knew when a flower was beautiful, and he knew right now Betty was looking quite lovely. Archie, meanwhile, failed in eloquently expressing the same opinion.  
“Be-Betty…..uh, you look….pretty.”

Betty grinned happily, the pink tinge on her cheeks matching her dress.  
“Thanks Jughead. And you too, Archie.”

Jughead looked between the two, observing their matching blushes. If he wasn’t in their line of sight, he would have smirked like an evil genius. As it was, they could see him, and so he bit back the smile. Nevertheless, he was elated that Archie was reacting like this, which was great given the fact the date hadn’t even started yet. Jughead wasn’t optimistic about many things, but right now he was feeling quite hopeful for the outcome of Phase 2. Jughead was sick of the will-they-won’t-they relationship of Betty and Archie anyhow, and now he could finally be done with it. Sure, he’d probably have to deal with the inevitable woes of their love-life later on, but right he was too busy worrying about how to get them together to think about that. And so, he began Phase 2.

“Shall we?”  
Jughead offered his hand. He didn’t flinch when she took it, for she did it gently. Jughead lead her inside, casting his eyes over his shoulder to see Archie watch them bitterly, his father patting his shoulder sympathetically. When Jughead reached the entrance, the smell of flowers overpowered him. Betty didn’t seem to notice either the smell or Jughead’s look of disgust, her smile still present. Jughead managed to hide his distaste whilst they were led to a table. They presented their coupons, and the staff member shuffled away with them in hand. Jughead relaxed into his seat, which was thankfully quite comfortable. He watched as the Andrews were led to their table, which was relatively close to Jughead and Betty’s. Archie sat on the chair facing towards them, and Jughead couldn’t have been more pleased by the arrangement.

Jughead looked around to the other tables, noticing an absence.  
“Where’s Kevin and Joaquin?”

“Kevin said he’d be here around 8. And before you ask why, he told me that the later the date, the more likely the action.”

“Oh…,” Jughead mouthed awkwardly. He wasn’t particularly fond of this subject.

Betty shrugged, unaware of his discomfort.  
“Well, it seems to be working for him so far, so I won’t say anything against the strategy.”

Jughead frowned.  
“Why didn’t you ask for his help then instead of mine?”

Betty bit her lip.  
“Well, I couldn’t exactly have a believable fake date with Kevin, could I?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

The menus arrived, interrupting their discussion. Jughead took it into his hands greedily, and was thankful for the coupon, because all the prices were past the price range of what he would pay for food. One of the listed items was a chicken burger, and Jughead immediately asked for that. The waiter looked surprised, obviously used to irresolute customers, and he pulled out his notebook clumsily. Betty smiled sheepishly when the waiter looked to her expectantly, and she quickly read over the menu, before she too picked a burger. The waiter took their menus, a friendly smile on his face.

“Good choice, madame and monsieur. Your burgers will be ready shortly. I hope your night here is most pleasing for you, young lovers.”

The waiter walked off. Jughead raised an eyebrow.  
“Why do people always use French in fancy restaurants? It is a strange consistency I’ve noticed.” 

Betty laughed.  
“I can’t argue with that.”

Jughead continued.  
“He also called us ‘lovers’. I think he thought we were actually together.”

Betty frowned.  
“That’s the point, Juggie.”

“Yeah, true.” 

Jughead wondered if Archie also thought so because, as Betty said, that was the point. His eyes fell on the red-haired boy, who was staring with fascination at Betty. The best way Jughead could describe it was as if Archie had found a great book that he couldn’t put down, and that he just wanted to keep reading even after it was finished. Archie seemed to notice Jughead’s eyes of him, because he quickly pretended to look at his menu, though even from the distance, the raven-haired boy could still see his friend’s eyes hovering over to Betty. Jughead let out a breath in quiet amusement. 

Betty and Jughead talked until the burgers arrived. Jughead’s mouth watered at the meal, the smell of flowers finally being replaced by the smell of food. It was beautiful to look at, and it tasted even better. It was not as good as Pop’s, for even fancy restaurants could not beat the marvellousness of that wonderful place. Even so, Jughead enjoyed this one fervently. Betty laughed as Jughead explained how great it was, as he only ever did with things he was passionate about. When he had finished his burger, Jughead sagged despondently. 

“‘Parting is such sweet sorrow',” he murmured to his food, to which nothing remained.

Betty leaned forward, her own plate empty.  
“If burgers be the food of love, eat on.”

He smiled.   
“Never a word truer spoken. Betty. Though, I think we can only have one burger each. So, unfortunately, I don’t think we can ‘eat on’. And as it is, we’ll probably have to go soon.”

Betty sighed.  
“I was having a lot of fun.”

Jughead nodded.  
“Yeah. It was nice. Don’t worry, I think you’ll be going on many dates after tonight.”

Betty blinked with surprise.  
“With you?”

“No, with Archie. Why, don’t you think our plan is working?”

Betty looked around to Archie, who at that moment was busy with his food, and then back to Jughead. She shrugged, a smile present.

“I’m not sure. But I have an idea that might help.”

“Yeah?”

“Hold my hands.”

Jughead tilted his head, unsure.  
“You think that would work?”

Betty nodded her head.  
“Yes.”

She put her hands on the table, palms facing up. Jughead stared at them uncertainly, before easing his own hands onto hers. Betty started to rub his wrist in an affectionate way, her smile even brighter than it was before. Jughead almost thought the loving expression to be real, but he was sure it was for show. Jughead looked past her to see his friend’s reaction. Archie for a few moments continued to eat his food, but soon his eyes strayed back to Betty. His face lit up with surprised hurt as he noticed Jughead’s hands on Betty’s. Jughead felt bad that this was how he had to make his friend realise his feelings for Betty, but it seemed the only way to do so.

“I think it’s working,” Jughead commented. Betty just hummed in agreement, not even moving to turn her head. It was that casual reaction that was causing the flicker of suspicion that had been present in Jughead for a while to flare. Why wasn’t she ecstatic that Archie was reacting like this? She was not acting how she usually would do when pining for Archie. Something wasn’t right. Jughead retracted his hands, causing Betty to frown.  
“What’s wrong?”

He sighed.  
“Why are we really here, Betty?”

“What do you mean?” she said uncertainly.

“I mean why are we on a date?”

Betty hesitated before she answered.  
“To make Archie jealous.”

“Betts, please, tell me that’s the only reason,” Jughead implored.

Betty stared at him, a myriad of emotions flickering across her face, before she succumbed to casting her eyes away, her voice quiet.  
“No, it’s not. That’s not why.”

“Then what is?”

Betty smiled sadly.  
“Juggie, you see so much and yet so little. I thought you would know.”

Jughead shook his head in exasperation.  
“Know what? I don’t understand what’s going on. Please, Betts, just tell me.”

Betty breathed out, her following words spoken quietly.  
“I came for you. Jughead...It was all for you.”

Jughead looked away, a feeling of horror washing over him. This isn’t what he wanted. Betty was his best friend, nothing more. That was how he always wished it be, because it was perfect how it was. Betty eyes watched him with an adoration he could not feel for her or anyone, and it’s sincerity hurt him, for he knew it would soon to be ruined. Jughead stood, needing to escape.  
“I’m sorry, Betty. I can’t do this.”

He went to walk away, managing to make it a few steps before her hand grasped his. He twitched, her hand tight around his wrist. She pulled him back.  
“Wait, Jughead.”

He turned towards her. Betty kept her hand wound around his wrist, it’s grip desperate.  
“Please, hear me out.”

Jughead didn’t answer, and so she continued.  
“I like you Jughead. For a while, actually. You’re a great person when you stop trying to cover that up. And you’re always there for me. Always. You have a loyalty that Archie never has had, and I realise that now. Jughead, please tell me you feel something too.”

Jughead's breath left him, shoulder sagging dejectedly, remaining quiet. Nothing he could say would help. Betty’s eyes searched his face, as if hoping for something, until they landed on his lips. Before Jughead realised what was happening, Betty pulled his head towards hers and their lips met.


	8. Storm the Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being really introspective. Though obviously I'm more effective at that because this took a significantly less amount of time than the previous chapter. Please enjoy.

Jughead remembered when he was younger, there was a storm. It had ravaged the town, and Sweetwater River had flooded, it’s muddy water spilling out viciously. He had been caught in the torrential rain before he could return home, and so he had gone to the first place he had thought of. Archie’s house had stood still in the rain, the flashes of lightning giving it an eerie appearance, exaggerated further by Jughead’s fear. But, it was on that day that the Andrews family was not home, having gone away on a trip to New York only a few days before.

So, with the backdrop of the storm giving the memory the dramatics of a movie, Jughead had rushed to the adjacent house, in which Betty had been. His rapid knocks had been unheard, the thunder an overbearing presence. He had ran around to the back, to where Betty’s window looked out. A ladder lay up against the wall, something he knew still remained, a remnant of the memory. Jughead had climbed it, and tapped on the window, hoping the blond-haired girl was within. He wasn’t her friend back then, only an acquaintance with whom he shared Archie with. But terrible things bring people together, and this night was no exception. Betty had been in the corner of her room, huddled alone. Jughead never found out why her parents and sister weren’t there that day, for Betty never told him. The scared, solitary figure had been quivering, surrounded by a mountain of soft toys, but the moment she saw Jughead, she had rushed towards the window to let him in, forgetting her own fear. Jughead was drenched in the cold rain, and yet she hugged him tightly, and whispered a thank you into his ear. He should’ve been the one thanking her.

The two each comforted the other as the harsh rain battered their shelter, like the house was the Ark and the rain was wiping the rest of the world away. When the sun had returned the next day, bringing with it salvation, the two had parted friends. Jughead never forgot that night, for it was a pivotal moment of his life. Betty hadn’t left him in the rain, and Jughead vowed never to hurt her, for he owed her so much.

But, sadly, promises break. The memory of the storm was replaced by the restaurant, and the girl he had comforted was now pressing her lips against his. For anyone else, this moment would of been long awaited, a precious part of love. But Jughead was not in love, and this moment was something he never obsessed over. Betty’s lips didn’t bring forth what she wanted, even in the short time it lasted, as it was interrupted. Jughead didn’t mean to do what he did, but instinct is a strong force and the kiss ended when he pushed his friend away.

Time moved slowly, but not in that romantic way they show in movies, when the hero is running through the understaffed airport to say ‘I love you’ to the heroine. It was as if time decided to mock Jughead, and point out how his flawed heart would always hurt those who loved him. Betty tripped back and fell to the ground as Jughead watched in horror. A foggy recollection of his nightmare returned, the same expression of hurt now upon Betty’s face. No fire sprung up around her to tell him it was a false, and that it was merely a fantasy. It was real this time, and there was no escape from what he had just done.

“Jughead?...” Betty uttered quietly, a silent question of ‘why?’ hidden beneath.

Jughead stepped back, his eyes wide.  
“Betty, I’m sorry.” 

He heard rushing footsteps, and he looked up to see Archie racing towards Betty. He crouched beside her, murmuring quietly as he helped her up. The red haired boy eyes fell on Jughead, a look of confusion and accusation. Jughead felt like he was suffocating as their eyes watched him, knowing their thoughts to be far from pleasant. He had to run, to hide from his friend’s withering glares. He withdrew, his eyes never leaving his friends. 

He turned to speed his escape, which was impeded on when he ran blindly into Kevin. Joaquin stood beside him, their hands entwined. Kevin smiled, unaware of what had occurred.  
“Hey Jughead. How was your da….” He trailed off, his smile faltering, looking past to see Betty and Archie. He gave Jughead a confused look.  
“What happened?”

Jughead didn’t feel inclined to answer, pushing past the boy and running to the door. He heard Archie call after him.  
“Wait, Jughead! Come back!”

Jughead ignored him, rushing into the dark of the street. He didn’t look back as he ran deeper into the night, away from the light cast by the restaurant. He ran until his breath no longer remained, and the building in which his friends resided was far behind him. Jughead knew the town better than anyone, and yet he ran blindly. He didn’t know where to go. He was lost in a storm of his own creation. The memories of the real one from long ago haunted him as he searched for a sanctuary. He had no home to call his own, no place to return to. He was stuck in the open, vulnerable and alone.

He wandered for hours, allowing his emotions to settle, and his logic to take place once more. Jughead sighed into the night. In retrospect, he probably made the situation worse by running away. He should of explained. They would of understood. Kevin and Veronica had accepted that part of him easily, so why hadn’t Jughead allowed his Betty and Archie the same chance. Jughead paused in his aimless travels, sitting upon the sidewalk. He sagged, knowing he had to fix this. He wasn’t ready to see Betty just yet, but maybe he could help the situation through Archie. Maybe he could get an explanation as well, for why this all happened. He sighed. He needed someone to talk to anyway, the idea of the school’s empty halls providing no comfort.

Jughead stood up, and let his internal compass lead him to Archie’s house, in which either safety or woe would greet him.


	9. Truth Be Told

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm near to wrapping this story up. I've liked how it's turned out. Expect at least one or two more chapters.  
> Please enjoy.

Jughead stopped at the bottom of the steps, looking up the the door to the Andrews' household. A streetlight scattered it’s light over him, and he knew to anyone watching he would look like a murderous phantom. He hoped Betty wasn’t one of them. He looked to her house, it’s darkness telling him that it’s residents were asleep. Or trying to be. Jughead knew insomnia well, and he feared with what had happened this night would be detrimental towards Betty’s sleep. He hoped dearly she hadn’t cried over of him. He didn’t deserve her tears.

Jughead stepped out from underneath the streetlights glow and towards Archie’s house. Though it too was dark inside, he could hear Fred and Archie talking quietly, the sound of late night TV accompanying them. The door loomed, not because of it’s appearance, but because of what it would lead to. Jughead let out steadying breath, and knocked. He heard the voices inside quieten, before he heard shared murmurs. Footsteps approached, and it took all of Jughead’s willpower not to run. The door opened.

It was Archie, and the moment he saw Jughead, his eyes widened.  
“Jughead,” he commented simply in his surprise.

Jughead nodded solemnly, speaking in a soft voice.  
“Can I come in?”

Archie shook his head in affirmation, opening the door further. Jughead shuffled past, avoiding the eyes of Archie, scared of what he’d find in them. Fred Andrews approached Jughead, smiling at him, though it was strained.  
“Hey. We were worried about you. Are you okay?”

“I’m okay, Mr. Andrews," Jughead said quietly.

Fred nodded, though his face depicted his disbelief in Jughead’s answer. The raven haired boy continued.  
“I actually came to talk to Archie. Is it okay if we go upstairs?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. You can do that, Jughead. I’ll be down here if you need me.”

Jughead smiled, but it faded quickly. He wandered to the stairs, hearing Archie following behind him. The two went up the steps in silence, which remained until they reached Archie’s room. Jughead plonked himself on the end of Archie’s bed, his eyes cast down, as if he were a child awaiting Archie judgement. The ginger boy stood in front of the other, quiet. Jughead wanted him to say something, anything. The silence lingered, and Jughead was beginning to feel the need to end the heaviness of the quiet that hid Archie’s thoughts from him. But he didn’t know what to say, and so he let the silence remain until Archie finally broke it, not with words, but with a hug.

Jughead flinched when his friend wrapped his arms around him. Jughead was still in the embrace, but he soon softened, though uncertainty remained present. Archie had no reason to hug him. Moments past before Archie withdrew, a sad smile on his face. 

“I’m sorry,” he said.

Jughead frowned, confused.  
“For what. You didn’t do anything. I am the one at fault. I…” Jughead paused, swallowing the lump in his throat, before continuing, “I hurt Betty.”

Archie sat on the bed beside him, looking out to Betty’s window.  
“I know. I saw the whole thing, man. From my perspective, it looked pretty bad.” Archie swivelled his head back to face Jughead. “But, dude, she’s fine. Physically anyway.”

Jughead felt relief wash over him, but a shadow of pain lingered.  
“I didn’t know she liked me until the end of the date. I thought she liked you. I was so oblivious. I didn’t mean to lead her on into thinking I liked her like...that. I never wanted to break her heart.”

“That’s why I’m saying sorry, Jug. I….I helped that happen.”

Jughead eyebrows furrowed. Archie sighed.  
“She and I, we, uh, we had a plan too. But ours was the real deal. The one you had with Betty was just for show. When she came to me and said that she liked you, man, I was surprised. And, if I’m being truthful, a little jealous too. So, we concocted a plan to make you and her hang out together. But we knew you wouldn’t do it for yourself. So we came up with the idea by making it look like she needed you to help win me over. Everyone else was in it too.”

“That’s why you were all acting so strangely,” Jughead interrupted, saying each word slowly as if he needed to say it aloud to believe it.

Archie hummed quietly.  
“Yeah. I’m sorry. That must’ve been infuriating. The date last night was a team effort too. Kevin’s dad got all the free food coupons through his job. Being sheriff and all has it’s perks. I went so you’d still think it was to make me jealous. Don’t worry, you definitely did that.” He paused, looking self-conscious as his eyes darted from Jughead, who’s eyebrow was raised, to the ground. “I helped with her plan so I could spend time with her. I guess I did what she did to you, huh? Well, I played along for a bit. Remember yesterday night when she blushed after looking at my window?”

“Yeah? I thought that was because of you.”

Archie laughed bitterly.  
“No. I mouthed to her ‘kiss him’.”

“What?” Jughead exclaimed in shock.

Archie smiled slightly at that.  
“Yeah. I know. But when she actually did it on your date….I don’t know what came over me. But then you pushed her…”

Jughead cast his eyes down in shame. He felt Archie place his hand on his shoulder, and Jughead turned his head up to see a look of reassurance on his friend’s face.  
“Dude, it’s fine. After you ran out, Betty was devastated. Understandable. The boy she liked rejected her in the worst way imaginable. Like, the stuff that nightmares are made of.”

Jughead scowled.  
“That isn’t making me feel better.”

Archie held up a hand.  
“Let me finish, man. Anyway, like I said, she was really upset. And confused. She thought you liked her too. Y’know, because out of all the girls, she’s the only one you really talk to. Well, there’s Veronica too now, I guess,” he shook his head, “Sorry, I’m getting off topic. Anyway, Kevin told us about your lack of interest...in anyone. You should’ve seen Betty after he said that. Betty was horrified she had forced you into that situation. Dude, she really wants to see you so she can apologise.”

Jughead stared at Archie, dumbfounded.  
“But she didn’t do anything, Arch. I’m just a crappy person to fall in love with. That’s not her fault.”

Archie chuckled.  
“You know Betty. She’s too nice for this world.”

“I know. That’s the problem. I don’t want to lose her as a friend, Archie. With all that’s happening, I need her.”

Archie nodded grimly.  
“It used to be so simple, our lives.”

Jughead sighed, knowing how true that statement was. They were once three children who never thought they had to grow up; that the would be inseparable forever. The rain-clouds never bothered them, for they brought puddles and laughter. But then those innocent clouds became storms, and they had to grow up to defend themselves. Maybe too quickly. Jughead was heavy with years that weren’t his yet. Sometimes it was nice to be a child. Betty was able make him smile through his own darkness. He couldn’t lose her due to his own broken soul. 

Archie laughed softly, breaking Jughead’s thoughts.  
“Do you remember when we both dressed up as superheroes? You were Captain Hero and I was Pureheart the Powerful. Wow, looking back those are pretty crap names. I remember Betty got really upset when we didn’t let her join in. So, she went to my yard and stole my bed sheets and used those as a cape. She became the villain in our game, and you and I chased after her screaming vengeance. Pretty sure we destroyed that bed sheet...Those were the days.”

Jughead joined in Archie’s laughter.  
“I forgot about that. That was hilarious.”

The two remained laughing together. It faded naturally. Jughead let out a breath.  
“I haven’t laughed that much in so long. Isn’t that sad.”

Archie shrugged.  
“I don’t think so. Not much to laugh about nowadays, anyway.”

Silence returned as the two sat deep in thought. Jughead felt a little lighter. Not weightless, but less burdened than before. Archie shuffled beside him to look at the clock.  
“Jughead, it’s 11:00pm. I think you should stay over. Does your dad know you’re here? Do you want me to call him?”

Jughead went to brush off the question, and say that his dad did. But he didn’t want to lie anymore. He was sick of it.  
“There’s no point. My dad hasn’t known where I’ve been since summer.”

Archie paused, a look of confusion. A moment later, his eyes widened with realisation.  
“You’ve not been living with him.”

It wasn’t a question, but Jughead answered anyway.  
“No, I haven’t. I haven’t been living with anyone, actually.”

Archie searched Jughead’s face, a look of horror.  
“Why didn’t you tell me, man?”

“I’ve told you now. That’s all the matters.” 

The two talked way into the night about it. Archie was angry at himself for not noticing, and he apologised multiple times until Jughead accepted it. At that late hour, the Andrews household was wide awake, with Fred and Archie both preparing a bed for Jughead. He knew they wouldn’t let him stay anywhere else that night, so he accepted it willingly. As he lay on the air mattress, he heard Archie mutter groggily.

“You need to talk to Betty tomorrow, okay.”

Jughead replied quietly.  
“Okay. I will.”

Not soon after Archie’s breath slowed, Jughead was asleep.


	10. Our Bleeding Hearts

The ladder was where it always was, propped up against the Betty’s window. It’s paint was flaking in places, remnants of the natural wood showing through. Jughead lay a hand on it, feeling the textures under his fingers. He turned his head upwards to Betty’s window. He breathed in a deeply before he ventured up the ageing ladder, hearing it creak with each step. 

He reached the top, peering in. The room was empty, the blond haired girl not present within it’s confines. He stood on the top of the ladder for a few minutes, seeing if any change would occur. Jughead sighed, ready to admit defeat and try again later, when he saw her walk into the room. She didn’t notice him as she sat in front of her mirror, her head plunking into her hands. She stared at her own reflection, a resigned look on her face. She murmured sadly.  
“Why do I always fall for the wrong boys?”

Jughead winced. Evidently this wasn’t the time. She wouldn’t have got over him in a day, even if she knew why he had rejected her. Jughead berated himself on his own idiocy to think she’d be that fickle to be content with it so shortly after the event. He began to scuttle down the ladder, but as he rushed down the ladder, his foot slipped on a rung and he fell, landing on the ground heavily, his left arm taking the brunt of the fall. He groaned at the spike of pain he felt. It didn’t feel broken. He knew what that felt like. Nevertheless, it hurt immensely, and he lay there pathetically as he tried not to cry from the pain.

He heard a clicking sound from above, and he tilted his head upwards. Betty was looking down at him with a confused frown.  
“Jughead? What are you doing here? And why are you on the ground.”

“Just enjoying your lawn and all,” he call out in a strained voice. He said it in good humour, hoping to break the tension.

Betty smiled in mild amusement. Jughead got up off the ground, flinching at the lingering pain caused by the fall, especially in his left arm. It hurt most, and he couldn’t hide the whimper that escaped him from Betty, who he heard gasp audibly.  
“Oh my gosh, Juggie, your arm!”

Jughead looked to his arm, grimacing at the raw skin and the blood that stained it. It looked pretty bad, to put it lightly. Betty called down to him in a stern voice.  
“Go to the front door. I’ll be there in a minute.”

Jughead followed her instructions, and wandered to the front door. When she opened it, she had a first aid kit in her hand.   
“Come on. Let me look at that.”

He trailed behind her into the kitchen, seating himself onto one of the chairs. She sat beside him, opening the box and taking out some bandages. She began to wind it around his arm silently. Jughead flinched at the pressure of the bandages, but said nothing. She continued winding, but her mind was obviously somewhere else, because she applied a little too much pressure. Jughead managed to withstand it for a while, but when she pulled at the bandage tightly, he let out hiss of pain. Betty looked up frantically. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you!”

Jughead watched as she seemed to realise the heaviness of her own words, and a shadow came over her face, her head bowed and her hands falling into her lap. She looked so small, and her words came out soft.  
“I’m sorry for everything.”

Jughead grabbed her arm with his own unharmed one, causing her to raise her head and look from it to his face with an expression of sadness. Jughead sighed.  
“Betty. Please don’t be sorry. You did nothing wrong.”

Betty let out a trembling breath.  
“I did, though. I used you for my own desires. You just wanted to help me. Because that’s just how you are, Jughead. And I’m sorry if I’ve ruined our friendship. I don’t want to lose you to this. But if that’s what you want, I won’t stop you. I-”

“Hey, hey, Betty. Stop,” Jughead interrupted, “I’m not going anywhere. You shouldn’t think I’m going to leave just because you kissed me. I don’t want you to cry over me. Because I’m really not worth it.”

Betty frowned at his bitter tone.  
“Jughead, you think too lowly of yourself.”

“And you think too highly of me. Let’s just say we both treat ourselves better.” He let out a dark chuckle.

She sighed, and let herself smile.  
“Yeah, I guess…..I’m still sorry I kissed you.”

“Was it that bad?” Jughead said quietly in mock hurt.

She laughed, slapping his uninjured arm playfully.  
“You know what I mean.”

“Yeah. And I’m sorry that I pushed you.”

She shrugged casually.  
“No harm done. Speaking of harm, let me finish wrapping your arm.”

“Not too tight this time, please. I’m a fragile human being,” he said dramatically.

“Sure you are. Just stay still.”

“You lack bedside manner, Betts. Heck, Archie at least grabs me a water.”

“Don’t push it, Jughead.”

Jughead hummed in amusement. Things were back to the way they were. Banter and Betty were things he associated together, and he couldn’t have one without the other. He was happy he didn’t have to say goodbye to this.

She was nearly finished when Jughead spoke up again.  
“You know, Archie has a crush on you.”

Betty looked up in surprise.  
“Really?”

Jughead nodded.  
“So, if you want, I can be your wing-man again. Just promise there’ll be no kissing this time round. We wouldn’t want Archie getting jealous, now would we.”

Betty laughed, her smile bright.  
“Alright, Jughead. I promise.”


	11. That Thing Called Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends. I have enjoyed writing this story immensely. It's funny how it began from me simultaneously thinking of the Peanuts Movie and Riverdale. That former influence only really appeared in the first chapter, but it still was what made the idea form. It was originally actually going to be about Betty liking Archie and Jughead being the logical companion who helped despite his own opinions on romance. But then, I realised that wouldn't really add up to anything, so instead I decided to mix it up and have Betty be secretly pining after Jughead. So, backstory of the story told.
> 
> I hope anyone who has and will read this enjoys this. Don't worry, this won't be the last you hear of me.  
> Until my next story, farewell.

A week had passed since Jughead had gone on a date and moved in with Archie, and less time had passed since he had fallen from a window like a klutzy prince and mended his friends heart whilst having his own physical wounds tended to. He was sitting at his favourite booth in Pop’s once again, the place where it all started. His beloved computer was upon the table in front of him as he typed on it, telling the story of what had happened, adding another chapter to his novel. The sound of clicking keys was soothing, like the sound of rain as it hits the roof. Jughead was skilled and unwavering as he typed, the rhythm steady as his words filled the page.

_Love. An emotion we all feel, in many ways. A child’s love towards their parent, and that’s child’s love for their siblings, their friends, their significant other. It’s love that causes people to fight in wars, to scream out to the world for acceptance, and to take a bullet for another. It’s strange how it is such a persistent part of our lives, seeing as it is merely the chemical reactions of dopamine, serotonin, vasopressin and norepinephrine. But like all chemical reactions, too much or too little of a certain substance can lead to catastrophe._

_It is also a blinding thing, love. It’s what led Jason to run away on the 4th of July, and straight into the arms of death. It’s what led Archie to hide his secret about him and Ms. Grundy, and spiral into guilt. It’s what led Betty to fall for the boy who couldn’t do so himself. So, the question remains, is love a good thing? Love is only one side of a troublesome coin that is always on the verge of being flipped by a single moment. In this story, that single moment was Jason Blossom’s death._

_The coin flipped the moment Cheryl was found on the shore of Sweetwater River. The people of Riverdale had lost their love for each other after that, letting distrust to twist it into hate. The bullet in the red headed boy’s head was shot, but for what reason. For if hate is just love gone wrong, did the killer feel anything when that shot was fatal? Or nothing at all?_

_Love is not meant to be a callous thing, but it is controlling and stubborn. To question its morality is to question human nature. But this story is all about human nature, and about what would lead someone to kill Jason Blossom. Therefore, we must question it, and see if the answers yield anything. So, what is worse? Too much love or too little?_

_Was it an overabundance of love, or a lack of it, that sent Jason to his watery grave?_

Jughead paused in his typing when he heard footsteps. He smiled before looking up, knowing it to be Betty from the delicate sound of her tread. She sat across from him and gave a little wave.  
“Is it okay if we join you?”

Jughead quirked an eyebrow.  
“Since when did you use the royal we?”

“Don’t be silly. The others are coming. I texted them to meet here.”

“What for?”

“You know Jughead, no everything happens for a reason. Sometimes the world just, I don’t know, decides that maybe something can happen because it just can, and not because it should.”

Jughead smiled proudly.  
“Betty, you have the makings of a writer in you.”

“One day, maybe. For now, you can write all about it.”

“Of course. It’d be a sin not to write about you Betty. A character like you needs their tale told.”

“If I didn’t know you better, I’d think you were flirting with me.”

Jughead gave her an amused look.  
“Betts, you forget that I may not love you like that, but I do love you. Why do you think I smile when you’re around? It’s because never have I met anyone who could make me do so, whatever the circumstance. And you’re there for me, always. So, my love may not be that kind that invokes me to shower you with affection and other silly romantic gestures, but it’s definitely that kind that allows me to know how awesome you are. Love shows itself in many ways, and our friendship is one of them.”

Betty nodded, her lips twitching at the sides into her gentle smile.  
“It definitely does. I love you too, Jughead.”

“OMG. Did you guys just pronounce you undying love for another or what?”

It was Veronica, who obviously had snuck up whilst they were talking. Her smirk showed she meant her words only as a joke. Jughead scowled nevertheless.  
“If we were, you would have just ruined it.”

She placed her hand on her chest, a look of dramatic hurt.  
“I would of done no such thing. I am a master at making any moment marvellously and magically romantic.”

“Say that five times fast and maybe I’ll believe you,” Jughead quipped.

Veronica pursed her lips.  
“You win this time.”

“Hey guys!”

Veronica, Betty and Jughead all turned their heads to Archie, who had just entered the diner with Kevin and Joaquin. They made their way up to the booth. Jughead and Betty simultaneously shuffled over to allow the others to sit down. Veronica and Archie sat beside Jughead, whilst Kevin and Joaquin went to sit beside Betty. The two snuggled close together, giving each other adoring looks, causing the rest of the group to smile at the exchange.

Jughead naturally ordered burgers when the waiter arrived, and as the others were ordering their meals and laughing with each other, he typed a few more sentences onto his laptop.

_Love is a powerful thing. It can both raise and ruin a person. But, without love, what would we be? What would be the point? We’d been just lonely strings unable to make a melody. Jason may have run to his death due to love, but that love was born from the idea of his chance to have a family with Polly and his unborn child. To lack love is to welcome hate._

_So when six kids sat at a booth laughing despite the catastrophe, it wasn’t from lack of love towards Jason, but an abundance of it towards each other. When love is lost, hate should not take its place, for it spills out and destroys those all around. The kids in that booth knew hate, all too well. But they also knew love, and how beautiful it is in its many forms._

_And that’s all the matters._

He pressed save. He went to check if it had done so properly, seeing the other documents on his computer. The file ‘Plan Bet Together’ grabbed his attention. He hovered his mouse over of it, thinking of deleting it. He hesitated, before deciding not to. Maybe one day when he was older he would want to see a piece of his youth. Some things he would never see again, like the Twilight Drive-In, or the innocence of his young world, but this he could save, to keep and to cherish.

He knew no one would read his story for some time, and therefore the chapter’s context would probably be lost to time, a story forgotten by those who made it. Jughead didn’t care if no one ever read it. The words were his own, and nobody had to read them to validate their beauty. He had the piece of this moment to keep forever. Besides, some stories are made to be written, but not to be told.


End file.
